


In the Shallows of History

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles muses on California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shallows of History

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 181

Giles had been in Sunnydale for nearly a month when he understood the difference his subconscious had been picking up on; not the sun or the smog or the slang, as eternally annoying as they were.

It went deeper than that.

In Britain, he'd grown up soaking in history: his family home had dated back to Shakespeare's day, he'd worked in a building built in Georgian times and walked every day on roads laid down by Romans. But in California, history was something you went to see.

Was it any wonder, then, that these children were so quick to forget?


End file.
